Oath of the Veil
You become one with the spirits and ghosts of the other side, acting as a guide and protector of those who are trying to pass on. Tenets Cross the Veil. You must be the link between two worlds, belonging to neither. Protect the Dead. Do not allow the desecration of those passed, exterminate undead and preserve the natural cycle of life and death. Guide Them Home. Help the lost find their way, be they living or deceased, allow them to move on to a better existence. Follow the Fallen. Even when they can't be seen or heard, know that they are watching over you, lighting the way. Spells Abilities Spectral Touch (Su) At 3rd level, you can implore spirits to guide your spells. When you cast a spell with a range of touch, you can instead make the range of the spell 120 feet. You can use this ability once per day. Exorcism (Su) At 3rd level, as a standard action, you present your holy symbol and invoke a higher power to hedge out unwanted celestials, fiends, and undead. Each celestial, fiend, and undead that can see or hear you, and is within 30 feet that is charming, frightening, or possessing a creature or object must make a Willpower saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it becomes panicked. When you use this, you can choose to exclude any number of creatures from its effect. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. Aura of Premonition (Su) Starting at 7th level, your actions direct the course of fate. When you are struck by a foe, all allies within 10 ft of you gain an Insight bonus to AC and Saving Throws equal to your Charisma modifier against that creature for 1 round. At 18th level, this range increases to 30 ft. Free Spirit (Su) Beginning at 15th level, the spirits bound to your soul protect your every movement, you gain the effects of the Freedom of Movement spell on yourself at all times. When you take the full run or withdraw action on your turn, you become Invisible until you finish your move. Ghastly Visage (Su) At 20th level, as a standard action, you can summon the presence of sinful souls you take possession over you. For 10 minutes you gain the following benefits: * You gain DR 10/-, and immunity to positive and negative energy. * You emanate an aura of undeath in a 30-foot radius. The first time each ally in your aura is reduced to 0 hit points and is not killed outright, they drop to 1 hit point instead. If an ally is reduced to 0 hit points a second time in your aura, they have advantage on any death saving throws they make while still in your aura. * As a swift action on each of your turns you can cast the Warp spell without using a spell slot. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Paladin Oaths